


It's a Brunette Thing

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby impala, Baby is dean's true love, Crack, Dean x lesbians, Dean's special relationship with his car, Gen, Impala 67, Lesbians, Well more like crack-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: In honor of Baby's #50 birthday





	It's a Brunette Thing

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Baby's #50 birthday

‘Pwheew’

 

She lets out a short whistle getting closer to the car. She’s been eying the beauty from across the parking lot and it only took her a couple of minutes to gather enough courage to get closer. “Look at you, baby! Aren’t ya just, stunning.”

She lifts her hand but stops before making contact, “can I? Touch your perfect skin?” and she licks her plump lips. 

The wind blows around her, hissing in her ears. “I’ll take that as a yes. Hmm.” She moans. “Seems like someone takes real good care of you, love” The words purr out of her mouth as her fingers caress the still warm metal hood.

The sound of someone clearing their throat makes her spin around. A man, blond-ish, tall and proud. “I do actually.” fingers tighten around the handles of the plastic bag he’s holding. “She’s my Baby!” 

She smirks in response.

“Congrats man!” She bites her lips. “She is beautiful.” He grins back.

“Dean.” He introduces himself, sticking his free hand out for her to take. 

“Awesome” She winks, her hands move over the shiny roof. Dean follows her as she moves around the car.

“How ‘bout you?”

“Oh, my baby is right there.” She nods her head to the black 69’ Camaro at the far end of the parking lot. “My Sweet girl.” She adds. 

“Nice! You know,” Dean continues, “I have this thing for hot brunettes” His fingers brush a loose strand of her long silky onyx hair and smirks when she shivers at the contact.

“Ha!” She lets out a lonely cackle. It’s short and loud. “Too bad I do too.” She pats his chest before doing the same with the hood of the Impala and then starts walking away. 

“Hey!” Dean calls after her and she looks at him over her shoulder. “At least give me your name, your number? I’ll call you when I finish dying my hair!” He brushes a hand through his short dirty-blonde spikes. 

She turns completely and walks towards him. “I’m sorry, big guy.” She leans forward, hand on his chest again. He places his hand on top of hers, he wants to hold her in place. “You’re just not my type.. As I said before.” She nods to her car again. 

Dean’s eyes leave hers only to watch an equally, if not hotter girl walking to the car, she’s holding a plastic bag from the small market. Her hair longer and even darker, looking blue-ish under the afternoon sunlight.   
“We do share the same tastes, not just in cars.” She shrugs. 

“You coming?” The new girl shouts leaning against the companion door of the Camaro.

“Be right there, Baby!” She stands on her tiptoes and places a chaste kiss on his scruffy cheek.

 

Dean watches her as she climbs into her car, the engine roars to life and she winks at his direction. Gravel flies behind the wheels, and the three of them disappear in the distance.

Dean sighs, his hands tracing the same patterns she did minutes earlier. “Did you see that, Baby?” He whispers to his car before pulling the squeaky door open. Calloused fingers grip the worn leather of the steering wheel.   
With a flick if his wrist Baby’s engine purrs and he smiles. “We almost had a threesome.”


End file.
